Silver Side Up
by YashamonMaster
Summary: The Digidestined have fought off many enemies, yet now they must face things that cannot be beaten on the battle field: broken marriages, blood stained hands, broken hearts, broken dreams, and pasts and futures filled with pain.
1. Never Again

**Silver Side Up  
  
By YashamonMaster  
  
Inspired by Nickelback  
  
Chapter One: Never Again**

DISCLAIMER: Digimon is owned by Toei and Bandai, and whoever else owns it at this point. Silver Side Up and all song titles are property of Nickelback. Nickelback is property of Roadrunner Records.  
  
A/N: This is my darkest work ever, I think, and deals with issues like murder, spousal abuse, rape, and other very nasty things. It contains strong language, violence, adult content, and sexual situations. It is also anti-Sorato, anti-Yamato/Matt, and contains negative representations of Sora. If you are opposed to or cannot read any of this material, do not read this fic. Thank you.

Yamato Ishida stumbled into his home, drunk and angry. Ever since the Mars project (why the Hell did Toei have Yamato become an Astronaut?) had ended, he had been mostly without work and spent most of his time in a bar.  
  
Once handsome, the former teen-dream rock-star was now an unshaven, slightly overweight man in his late forties. His blonde hair was now short, and was streaked with veins of gray. He was clad in a checkered shirt, unbuttoned at the collar and sleeves. His pants were stained blue jeans, worn from wear.  
  
"Sora!" he yelled, words slurred by alcohol. "Sora, where are ya?"  
  
Sora Takenouch-Ishida stepped cautiously out of the kitchen, where she had been cleaning dishes. She was wearing a faded blue dress, and her hair was tied back in a loose ponytail. Lines creased her pretty face, showing age and worry. Once vibrant and fiery, her eyes were dull and had lost their luster.  
  
"Yes, Yamato?" she asked, voice soft and nervous.  
  
"Where'sh my dinner," he slurred. He glared with blood-shot eyes.  
  
"I...I'm sorry, Yamato," she stammered. "But I've already cleaned up..."  
  
"Whaddaya mean!" he bellowed.  
  
Instantly, he had approached upon her. One large, calloused hand gripped the front of her dress, pulling her so close she could smell the acrid stench of cheep booze on his breath.  
  
"I...I'm sorry...I didn't know how late you'd be out and-"  
  
Her words were cut off by a sharp slap. Yamato's hand had flown out and smacked her cheek, backhanding her.  
  
"You know what happens when dis happens, dontcha, Sora?" Yamato growled. "You know I hate havin ta do dis, but ya leave me no choice."  
  
The first time he hit her, Sora's eyes filled with tears. Now, she remained calm and dry-eyed, having learned that crying only made it worse.  
  
"Now, what are ya gonna do tomorrow night?" he hissed.  
  
"Leave dinner out for you," she mumbled.  
  
"What?" Yamato barked.  
  
"I said, leave dinner out for you." She had raised her voice so he could hear.  
  
"Good. Now, how do I know you'll remember?" said Yamato, an ugly grin tugging at the corner of his mouth.  
  
"I...I don't know," Sora stammered.  
  
"I know how," Yamato said.  
  
His tone was warm, and he patted her gently on the cheek a few times. Then he pulled his hand back and plowed his fist into her cheek, letting go of her dress. She crumpled to the floor. The drunk leaned down and picked her up, making her look at him. Bloodshot blue met dull crimson.  
  
"Now, make sure dat never happens again, alright?" growled Yamato.  
  
Sora nodded weakly, desperately trying not to cry.  
  
"Good," Yamato said. He grinned, showing yellow, ugly teeth. "Now give your hubby a welcome home kiss."  
  
Sora managed to hide her disgust and pecked Yamato on the lips. Before she could pull away, the drunk had gripped the back of her head and forced her lips apart, opening her mouth. His wet mouth moved hungrily against hers. She tried pushing him away, but he put his other arm around her waist, pulling her closer. He stopped assaulting her jaws long enough to whisper in her ear.  
  
"You can't get away that easily, dear. It's time for a fuck."  
  
"Yamato, no," she moaned.  
  
"You're supposed to say yes, you stupid bitch," he spat.  
  
Letting her go quickly, he backhanded her again, causing her to stumble against the stained old couch in the living room.  
  
"Now take it like the slut you are," he snarled.  
  
In one quick, harsh motion he grabbed her collar again. This time, however, he tore down, ripping the dress open, revealing Sora's chest.  
  
"Yamato stop!" she screamed.  
  
"Don't tell me what to do!" Yamato bellowed in response.  
  
For the fourth time that night, the drunk struck her, smashing her in the chin with his hammy fist. As she fell to the ground, her dress rode up, revealing Yamato the tantalizing view of her underwear.  
  
"Now I'll try to make this as good for you as it is for me," he said, taking on a soft, dangerous tone.  
  
Sora could only sob as she was violated by the man she called husband.

A/N: God, I made myself kind of sick writing that. Please, Yamato fans, don't hate me. I had to do it for the story. And Sora fans, don't hate me either. 


	2. How You Reming Me

**Chapter Two: How You Remind Me**

DISCLAIMER: Digimon is owned by Toei and Bandai, and whoever else owns it at this point. Silver Side Up and all song titles are property of Nickelback. Nickelback is property of Roadrunner Records. Raineer Ale is a property of...the Raineer brewing company or whoever makes it.  
  
Taichi "Tai" Kamiya was spread out on his bed, lost in thought. His apartment was dark and cool. Clothes littered the ground, pizza boxes sat on the coffee table, and dirty dishes where still waiting to be washed in the sink. It was a mess, because he just didn't care anymore.  
  
It had been 5 years since it happened. He had been rooming with Sora, which kept things clean. He had kept things clean for about a month after it happened, but then simply stopped caring.  
  
After it happened, he quit his job (I still hate the Toei jobs) and now worked as a PE teacher for the high school. It suited his style more. So did his hair. He had grown it out, but it was no longer bushy and wild. Instead, his chocolate locks were tied back in a loose ponytail. Hikari said it made him look cooler. And, being his little sister, she probably wasn't lying.  
  
"Five years," he muttered.  
  
His voice had lost its life and enthusiasm. It was dull and cool, like the air and like his life.  
  
"Why did I have to be so fucking stupid?" Tai wondered aloud. "Why did I have to say it? Shit, I need a beer."  
  
He swung his tanned legs over the edge of the bed and walked across the dusty floor into the kitchen. Inside it was a sink, an oven, a microwave, some silverware, and a refrigerator. Inside the fridge, was beer. Tai pulled out the can of Raineer Ale.  
  
"Green Death," Tai chuckled, as the tab popped loudly.  
  
The sound resonated in the otherwise empty apartment. The alcohol tasted good on Tai's tongue, if a little harsh, and it rapidly began to dull the pain brought on by his thoughts.  
  
"We having fun yet, Tai me boy?" Tai said in his best Irish accent, which was slightly better than abysmal. "I suppose, laddy, that it's been a lot less fun since that foine, foine lass left, eh? Luck o' the Irish t'ain't with ye, eh Sonny Jim?"  
  
Tai's voice had taken on a decidedly bitter edge. He had been a very happy drinker until it happened, and had since become a mean drunk.  
  
"Guess I shouldn't've offered you my heart," Tai grumbled. "Seems it was worth more than your butterfingers. Dropped and smashed, shattered on the floor. Broken into tiny pieces. Broken heart, gigantic mouth. Empty apartment, empty shell. Look ma, I'm a teenage poet. Angst, angst, angst. That's all I got going for me these days. I should do open-fucking-mike!"  
  
With a fierce grunt, Tai hurled the beer can at the wall. It struck loudly, and fell to the ground with the clank of metal on linoleum. Ale spilled out onto the floor, fizzing a little.  
  
"Must a' killed ya, living here, eh, Sora?" Tai yelled. "Must a' been killing ya putting up with me, eh? That why ya left? Or was it dear sweet Matty-chan? I hope he fucking flies into the fucking sun!"  
  
Now he was ranting, raving, and rolling. His anger was rising, at a rate not seen since the adventures in the Digital World.  
  
"And why would you fucking invite me to the goddamn wedding?" Tai snarled. "Are you that fucking sadistic Yamato? Do you hate me that goddamn much? Or was it you, Sora? Where you the one who wanted to invite me? Why? FUCKING WHY!?"  
  
The former leader of the Chosen Children fell to his knees. Tears leaked from his dark brown eyes.  
  
"Why would you do that?" he sobbed. "Why would you hurt me like that? I...told you. I told you...I love you. And you invite me to your wedding to my best friend? I loved you...I still love you...and it still hurts..."  
  
Tai's tears flowed freely as he reached into the breast pocket of his t-shirt. He pulled out a crumpled picture of a much younger Sora. They were both in their soccer uniforms, and she was hanging on him from behind. Almost a piggy-back ride.  
  
"Every day you remind me of what I was once," he murmured. "I want to be strong, I want to be brave, I want to feel loved and wanted. But...with you gone...I'm not. I'm weak and afraid and alone..."  
  
A loud knocking suddenly rang out. It was urgent, but Tai was done caring about anything.  
  
"Go away!" he croaked.  
  
"Tai...it's me," said a choked voice.  
  
And it struck Tai immediately who it was. Though it had been five long years, and though her voice was dull and sad, it was still Sora. Sora was knocking at his door.  
  
_Funny_, he thought. _Isn't the song, "knock, knock, knocking on heaven's door?" Not "heaven's knock, knock, knocking on my door."_  
  
He laughed a little, and it wasn't too bitter, so he figured he might as well see what she wanted. He unlatched the door, and swung it wide open. As soon as he did, a sobbing, huddled mass struck him in the chest. Hot tears leaked out against his shirt, and weak hands gripped at his back.  
  
"So...Sora?" Tai stammered.  
  
"H-Help me..." Sora sobbed. "I d-don't d-d-deserve it, b-but p-please, help m-me."  
  
Without even seeing her face, Tai could sense that she had been broken. And without asking why or how, he knew it was Yamato.  
  
And though he never wanted to let her stop hugging him, and wanted nothing more than to comfort her, he pushed her away a little. With one calloused finger, he titled up her head to look at her face.  
  
_Bruised. Shit, the bastard beats her._  
  
"Sora...I..."  
  
"P-Please, we don't n-need to talk," she said softly. "I just need...need to get away...to be with someone who doesn't hurt me..."  
  
_At least she can admit it. Unlike so many others, she can admit that he's scum who hurts her._  
  
"Sora, I...I don't know what to..."  
  
"I'm s-so s-sorry Taichi!" she sobbed. Again, she buried her face in his chest. "I'm so s-sorry I h-hurt you-u. I d-don't d-des-serve s- someone l-l-like y-you. You l-l-loved m-me and I c-cast-t you a-a-away b- because I t-t-t-thought I l-loved Y-Yamato, and that he loved me."  
  
"And you don't?" Tai asked, not daring to let himself sound hopeful.  
  
"H-How can I l-love him when he b-beats me?" she choked. "How can I l-love him when he h-hurts me and...and m-makes m-me...makes me...l-love h-h- him."  
  
_No, not love. Fuck. He rapes you. Dear sweat Christ the fucker rapes you.  
_  
"I w-was wrong...s-s-so wr-wrong. I-I-I'm s-so sorry."  
  
"No, no," Tai soothed. "You...you just made a mistake. Yamato was wrong for you, but he made himself seem right. And I didn't seem right."  
  
"N-n-no, n-n-no you did-didn't," Sora sobbed. "T-t-that's what's s-s- so bad about it. Y-You seemed right, and I still p-picked h-hi-him."  
  
_She did love me? No. I just didn't seem wrong. I was a possibility, but she still chose that bastard._  
  
"Just hold me, Tai," Sora pleaded. "I want to be with someone strong and warm. Someone to keep me safe."  
  
"You trust me?"  
  
"How could I not? Y-You're the o-one I r-r-really love..."  
  
Without warning, her lips reached up and touched his. She was tentative, gentle, and submissive. It was like a soft breeze, and then it was gone, a brush. Not even a kiss.  
  
"You love me?" Tai asked, stunned more by the words than the kiss.  
  
"I...I think so. I mean...I'm not certain of anything anymore...but I think so."  
  
"You trust me?"  
  
"With my life."  
  
And again they kissed. But this time, Tai didn't let her get away. She was stronger, and he was there with her. Their lips pushed against one another.  
  
The former leader, holder of Courage, the one who all looked to for strength, was himself again. Fear and weakness, gone. All was the all- consuming love that gave him the courage to do what he did.  
  
He picked her up in his arms. She was light, and he was strong. He carried her to his bed, and stripped off her raincoat. She was wearing just a light, faded blue dress. It was damp, and clung to her lithe form.  
  
_Beauty...  
_  
Without thinking, the two joined together as one. A being of love and courage.  
  
And Tai at last knew who he was. And so did Sora. They remembered their true selves. And it was found in love, and the courage to do what was truly right.  
  
A/N: There, do Sora fans hate me less now? Yes, it's a Taiora. What the hell do you expect from me?  
  
And that's the closest thing to a lemon you're getting, too. I will ignore any and all requests for sex. Besides, I'm 14, so I don't know how well I could right a lemon. Anyway, it was kind of sweet at the end.  
  
This is still going to be dark, and more characters will emerge. I know Mimi's popping up, probably Jyou (Joe) and Koushiro (Izzy) too. Maybe even Hikari (Kari) and Takeru (TK). Though, don't count on Daisuke (Davis), Ken, Miyako (Yolei), or Iori (Cody).  
  
Oh, for those that don't know, Sora means Heaven or Sky in Japanese  
  
See you next time for, "Woke Up This Morning." 


	3. Woke Up This Morning

**Chapter Three: Woke Up This Morning**

DISCLAIMER: Digimon is owned by Toei and Bandai, and whoever else owns it at this point. Silver Side Up and all song titles are property of Nickelback. Nickelback is property of Roadrunner Records.  
  
The morning light filtered through Tai's sickly green curtains. He had been meaning to replace the ugly pieces of fabric for years, but hadn't been un-apathetic enough to do so.  
The golden glow cascaded across the bed, turning the pale white linen sheets a deep yellow. It caused Tai's darkly tanned skin to glow, and his dark eyes fluttered open. He squinted, long lashes making his eyes all but invisible to even the most careful observer.  
The young man stretched his arms wide, his toned muscles flexing beneath skin like steel. His long hair hung loose, brushing against his bare back and chest. A red dragon tattoo wound its way up his right bicep, a strange sun symbol on his shoulder, just outside its wide mouth.  
He ran a calloused hand through his hair. It was knotted and tousled, but he never took care of his hair. Besides, it naturally looked good.  
He looked to his alarm clock. The green letters read out a bright 9:00 AM.  
_9AM?_ he thought. _My alarm was set for 7: 30. Weird. Must've turned it off in my sleep.  
_He shrugged gracefully and slung his bare legs over the bedside. Still nude, he walked out into the main room.  
And saw Sora standing at the stove.  
"Good morning, Tai," she called.  
"Uh...uh...uh..." Tai stuttered.  
Instinctively, he ran back into his room, trying his best to retain some shred of dignity. The door slammed loudly in the small apartment, and he leaned against the solid structure, panting.  
However, he then managed to remember last night.  
"Right..." he said. "Still, gotta look gentlemanly...which means shorts."  
He danced around the clothes that lay littered on the ground, and pulled a pair of shorts out of his drawer. He figured that a shirt didn't really matter.  
With more confidence (and clothing) he stepped back out into the hall.  
Sora was still standing at the stove, but she looked at him with a stare that said, "You're a silly idiot, you know?"  
Her soft crimson hair was longer than he remembered, going down past her shoulders. It was also faded from its former luster, as were her eyes. They were slightly puffy and bloodshot, but she looked no worse for ware...aside the dark bruise that marred her otherwise perfect porcelain skin.  
She was wearing a simple pair of sweats and a loose blue t-shirt that she had obviously pilfered from Tai's closet. She still looked like a Goddess to the young man.  
"Breakfast?" he asked.  
"Habit," she said, smiling weakly. "I cook every morning, so I'll still do it. Did you know that half the food in your fridge is blue?"  
"Lack of habit," Tai sneered. "Now, what did you salvage?"  
"A few eggs and some bacon...I think. That, or really limp beef-jerky. Either way, its meat and eggs."  
"Breakfast for a hearty man," Tai said, pounding his chest, and doing his best Tough Guy impression.  
"Well, it's what Yamato always eats..." Sora trailed off.  
_Shit. Bring that up, will ya' T-Man?  
_"Sora I..." he began.  
"No," she stopped him. "It's my fault. I...I shouldn't have brought it up."  
"I'm the one who called attention..."  
"No!" Sora snapped.  
Tai stared at her, slightly frightened. Her eyes had regained their ember-like glow, but it was anger, and not her usual happiness that made them shine.  
"I mention Yamato, not you," she said, voice lower. "I...I didn't mean to snap or to make you feel any more awkward."  
"It...it's not your fault," Tai said, softly. "And neither was Yamato..."  
Sora dropped a plate on the small table in the kitchen a quickly turned away from Tai. The sound of the plate falling was sharp and loud, like a thunderclap. The silence that followed was even more deafening.  
"Sora?" Tai said weakly.  
He gingerly reached out for her shoulder, but thought better of it. She would just shrug it off.  
"I...I know it wasn't all my fault..." she said, voice shaky with tears. "But some was, Tai. I loved him, I married him, I stayed with him even though he hit me and treated me so horribly. I was the one who picked him instead of you."  
"But you're the one who left," Tai said. His voice was louder and more firm than he meant. "You're the one who left his sorry ass. You're the one who put up with that shit, grinned and bared it, and then had the courage to leave. You are stronger than almost any woman on the planet, Sora. You left when almost every other woman would've stayed and died. You have nothing to be ashamed of."  
Sora sobbed softly, turned around, and flung herself into Tai's arms once more. He hugged her softly, and again her tears were hot on his chest.  
"I...should be ashamed of...of not staying with you from the start, Tai," she choked out. "I should be ashamed I never did anything about it either."  
"But you did do something about it," he whispered. "You left, and now you can tell the police and get his ass arrested."  
"Tai..." she began.  
"No," he shushed. "No more talk."  
Tai, being a few inches taller than Sora, nuzzled his face in her hair. She was content to merely hold herself against his chest, taking in his spicy scent.  
"You smell better..." she said weakly.  
Tai chuckled low, and the sound warmed the apartment.  
"So...do you think what we did was...wrong?" Sora asked, voice still weak and slightly choked up.  
"It damn well felt right," Tai laughed. "And besides, as soon as you divorce Yamato's sorry ass, I'll marry ya. Consider this my proposal. I'd go down on one knee, but I prefer hugging you like this."  
The two stood for a short while longer. Then the doorbell rang.  
"Great," Tai sighed. "Someone else intruding on my private space," he joked.  
Sora slapped the back of his head as he turned. When he peeked through the peephole, he saw his sister Hikari "Kari" Yagami. Tai turned back to Sora and mouthed, "Hikari". Sora understood, and ducked into the bedroom.  
Hikari rang the bell again, and Tai opened the door wide, swinging his arms open for a hug at the same time.  
"Hikari-chan!" Tai said warmly.  
"Tai?" asked Hikari, thoroughly confused. "You're almost always never awake at this time, let alone cheerful and wanting a hug...are you drunk again?"  
"No, I'm not drunk," Tai grumbled. "Can't I want a hug from my baby sister whenever I want to? Or only when I'm being Happy-Drunk-Guy?"  
"No, no, don't be getting drunk for me," said Hikari, hugging her brother.  
"So, what brings you around this part of the neighborhood?"  
"My brother, duh," Hikari scoffed.  
"Here for another intervention," Tai grumbled.  
"No, just checking up on you."  
"And my progress?"  
"Well..."  
"Hikari, how many times do I have to say this!" Tai snapped. "You decided to become Miss Devout Christian, I didn't. I don't know who's right, so I'm not making a decision yet."  
"I just don't want to see you end up in Hell because you're too indecisive!"  
"Then don't look for me! I read Dante, I know the 'consequences,' and I'm willing to accept the fact that I might burn forever. If Catholicism or Christianity is right."  
"Are you saying I might believe in the wrong God, or something?" Hikari said, staring at Tai incredulously.  
"No, but I'm saying I don't know," Tai said flatly. "I don't want to piss off the wrong God, so I'm keeping my options open."  
"Until when?" Hikari growled.  
"Until I know what's right for me."  
"What's wrong about believing in our Lord, Jesus Christ?"  
"But he's not 'our' Lord, he's 'your' Lord, got it? I have not embraced him as my savior, you have. I believe that he may have existed, and that he was a really nice guy, and that he had a lot of good ideas, but I'm not willing to, right now, believe that he was the Son of God. Maybe he was a prophet, like the Jewish think. Or maybe he was a Buddha. Or a crazy man. Who knows?"  
"It's not about who knows, it's about who has faith to believe."  
"And that is an admirable statement, yet not one that convinces me. Until you give me reason to place my faith in your version of God and Jesus, I don't know if I can believe you."  
"So it's either prove them wrong, prove myself right, or you're not changing your mind?"  
"No. It's do that or I'm not making up my mind," said Tai, grinning evilly at his sister.  
"You know what I mean," grumbled Hikari. "So," she said, changing the subject. "What have you been up to?"  
"Same old, same old," said Tai, shrugging it off.  
"Shopping?"  
"Wha?" asked Tai, thoroughly confused.  
He looked over at Hikari, who was pointing at a coat draped over the couch. It was Sora's.  
"Um..."  
"Wait, is that Sora's?"  
"No!" Tai quickly snapped. "I...I must've just got the same kind."  
"Looks a little small," Hikari said, looking suspicious.  
"I was, uh, thinking of taking it back soon. Got the wrong size. You know what a shopping fool I am."  
"True..." Hikari said. "Guess I was just being overly suspicious," she decided, shrugging it off.  
Just then, Sora sneezed loudly in Tai's bedroom.  
"Um, I can explain..." Tai started.  
"Who's in your bedroom, Tai?" Hikari asked, eye twitching. "Sounded like a woman. That and the coat would lead one to believe that Sora is in your bedroom. Sora, who is currently married. Not to you."  
"I...it...um..." Tai was rendered speechless.  
Hikari walked towards the room, and swung the door open. Tai ran up behind her, and the two found it devoid of any people.  
"Where is she?" Hikari grumbled.  
"She who?" Tai asked, trying to sound innocent.  
Sora sneezed again. The noise came from under the bed. Hikari kneeled down and found herself face-to-face with Sora.  
"Um, hi, Hikari," mumbled a mortified Sora.  
"Hi, Sora," Hikari snarled. "Been here long? Like, a night?"  
"Uh..."  
Sora scrambled out from under the bed, looking like a caged animal. Tai turned to run away, but Hikari grabbed his pony-tail, and tugged him into the room, ignoring his yells of pain.  
"That fucking hurt!" Tai bellowed.  
Hikari stood unflinching in the path of his rage, knowing full well that he would never hurt his sister. She pushed his chest hard with her pointer finger.  
"You deserve it, you perverted heathen," Hikari said, her voice filled with venom. "I suggest you quickly convert and go to confession if you don't wish to burn in hell for all eternity. Lust and adultery are severe sins."  
"Hikari, you don't understand," Tai said, staring at her sternly. "Yamato is a wife-beating bastard. She came to me last night, and her. As soon as we put him away, I'm marrying her."  
"That doesn't excuse your sins," Hikari began. However, her gaze softened before she continued. "However, I sort of understand why. Just...try to keep it clean until marriage, all right? I don't want to see my big brother going to Hell."  
"Thanks for the sentiment..." Tai grumbled, rubbing the back of his head. "Still, that really hurt."  
"Sorry," said Hikari, smiling weakly.  
"Poor Tai," Sora cooed. She quickly pecked his cheek  
.A/N: Okay, I decided to make Hikari a religious character because it seemed to work for the plot. And I chose her because she seemed the most likely to: 1. become religious, except maybe Takeru, and 2. visit Tai. And I've decided to use the Japanese names, except for Tai instead of Taichi. I also decided to use Yagami instead of Kamiya. The next one is Too Bad, which I have no idea what I'm going to do for. Any suggestions? Review, or e-mail me at , okay? See you next time.


	4. Too Bad

**Chapter Four: Too Bad**

DISCLAIMER: Digimon is owned by Toei and Bandai, and whoever else owns it at this point. Silver Side Up and all song titles are property of Nickelback. Nickelback is property of Roadrunner Records.

The bell rang loudly as the diner door crashed against the inside wall. The various patrons and waitresses looked in the direction of the noise. The man who walked in was a true sight, horrifying and menacing.  
Yamato was no longer a rock-star pretty-boy. His blonde hair was tousled and wild, his blue eyes angry and bloodshot. He was paunchy, large and thick-bodied. Stubble covered his lower jaw in a five-o-clock shadow. His blue flannel shirt was buttoned incorrectly, his clothes stained and crumpled.  
His feet thudded against the linoleum floor of the diner as he marched towards the front counter.  
"Can I help you?" asked the waitress, cowering a little from the wild man.  
"Where is she?" Yamato slurred, voice dripping with malice.  
The young woman recoiled from the stench of alcohol.  
"Who, she?"  
"You damn fucking well know!" Yamato exploded. "Where the fuck is Sora!?"  
"I don't know," said the waitress. "She just works here, doesn't talk to anyone much. She hasn't come in today, and that's all I know."  
"Well if she does, you tell that cunt that she better get her ass home real fucking soon, or it's gonna be trouble."  
"I'll do that, sir," the woman said curtly.  
"Don't you take some snooty tone with me!" Yamato roared.  
The drunken man lashed out, grabbing the woman's blouse. He pulled her close, the stench of booze overwhelming.  
"I want to know where the hell she went last night, and if you know a damn thing you'll tell me right now!"  
"I don't know where she is!" the woman shrieked.  
"Hey buddy, calm down!" a man yelled. "Don't make me call the cops."  
Yamato dropped the waitress and whirled on the man, eyes blazing. The eyes that met him were dark and behind a pair of glasses. The man was tall and thin, with short blue hair. He towered over Yamato, but the drunk was far from intimidated.  
"Yamato?" gasped the man.  
"What's it to ya, stretch?" snarled Yamato.  
"I...I...God, what happened to you?"  
"Who the hell are you!?"  
"It's me...Jyou, Jyou Kido. Kami-sama, you look like hell. Your life has really gone to shit since the reunion, hasn't it?"  
Yamato let out a loud roar and his fist swung out, smashing into Jyou's face. The sound of crunching bone, breaking glass, and screaming women all meshed together into a cacophony of noise.  
Jyou stumbled back into his seat, clutching his noise. Blood leaked out around his fingers, staining his face and shirt. The lenses of his glasses were broken, though the shards hadn't harmed his eyes. His dark eyes blazed with a fury almost as great as Yamato.  
"You hit me?" Jyou snarled, voice muffled by his hand.  
"You made me bleed!" Yamato barked, flailing his hand. The glasses had scratched his knuckles. "You faggot bastard, I'll kill ya!"  
Another primal snarl rang out in the small diner, overpowering the grunt of pain that Jyou let out as Yamato buried his foot into the doctor's stomach.  
"Don't you ever talk to me like that again, you stupid little queer," Yamato sneered, wiping his knuckles with a napkin.  
Jyou huddled on the bench seat, his face drenched in red. A pitiful groan split the otherwise silent diner, the crowd shocked beyond all reason.  
"You tell me if you see Sora," Yamato barked to the waitress. "You don't, you'll get worse."  
And with that, Yamato marched out of the diner. If there was any doubt at all, this dispels it. The Yamato of this fanfic is a brutal, psychopathic wife-beating bastard. Yamato's slurs to Jyou were not meant to be offensive, or insinuate Jyou's sexual preference. This is just more Yamato-being-a-bastard. Things are just going to go down hill from here as we enter chapter five...Just For.


End file.
